


Recovery Time

by neveralarch



Category: My Drunk Kitchen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after filming a Drunk Kitchen, Hannah wants nothing to do with cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metaphoracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoracle/gifts).



The day after filming a Drunk Kitchen, Hannah wants nothing to do with cooking. One, she's kind of really hungover! Two, cooking is hard. It's hard even when you're not drunk.

Yes, even making toast is cooking. There's, like, appliances involved. Things sometimes catch fire. The butter gets all over the place and ends up on the floor. No one wants to deal with that first thing in the early afternoon.

This is when Cheese comes to the rescue.

Sure, you can cook with Cheese. But you can totally just eat it, straight up! Hannah puts that shit on a cracker, and it is already delicious. Also, certain cheeses pair with certain drinks, so there’s alcohol already built right in. Hannah isn't sure if she gets the _intricacies_ of wine and cheese pairing, but it's a pretty cool idea.

So that's why Hannah's drinking red wine and eating cheap brie on ritz crackers. It's pretty great.

Now if she could just move her head from the table. It's kind of uncomfortable, but on the other hand, her head is pretty heavy right now. Maybe she should take a nap here or something.

Luckily, as Hannah discovers when she wakes up a couple hours later, Cheese works pretty well as a late lunch/early dinner food too! And it's already all laid out right on the table!

Hannah resolves to put another thank you to Cheese in the next episode. Truly, it is the prince of foods. Do foods have a prince? Or do they have some kind of democratically elected leader? Is Cheese the president of foods? These are some of the many things that Hannah ponders as she stuffs a few more crackers into her mouth. Man, she's hungry.


End file.
